Nunca digas no
by Brezbriznost
Summary: KibaNaru. había salido con todas las chicas habidas y por haber, pero parece que algo anda mal. Shonen-ai. One-shot.


**Título: **Nunca digas no.

**Personajes: **Kiba Inuzuka & Naruto Uzumaki.

**Género:** Romance**.**

**Advertencias: **Shonen-ai.

**Resumen: Kiba **había salido con todas las chicas habidas y por haber, pero parece que algo anda mal…

**Notas de la autora: **Oh, para no agobiarlos de ShinoxKiba ¬¬' les dejo un NarutoxKiba, no me gusta esta pareja pero tampoco me desagrada ni la odio, sino… no estaría escribiendo ^^.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kiba había salido, sin que lo supieran sus amigos, con todas las chicas de Konoha: Ino, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen y Temari. Pero nunca había durado una semana… a excepción de TenTen que cumplió una semana, dos horas y un segundo.

El único enterado de esto era su mejor amigo: Naruto Uzumaki, que sin darse cuenta, se molestaba fácilmente por la actitud de Kiba hacia sus amigas, porque ¡no era posible! ¿Con ninguna podía durar un mes? ¡solo pedía un mes!

Pero según el castaño, había algo que le desagradaba en cualquier muchacha que viera, no importaba si era la más hermosa del mundo… Kiba arrugaba la nariz y, aunque saliera con ella unos ¿dos días?, le cortaba diciéndole que ya no la quería.

Y Naruto… él se sentía triste por sus amigas, que andaban llorando hasta ahogar al pobre rubio; y triste por Kiba que no encontraba a la chica ideal. ¡Por que ya tenía 24 años!

-Kiba… te vas a volver viejo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-le decía siempre el rubio molesto, pero como siempre… Kiba le contestaba cosas como…

-Mira quién habla… el que no lo quiere ninguna chica.- y ante esto, el ojiazul giraba la cabeza y miraba hacia abajo… eso dolía.

-Gomen Naruto, pero… ya se lo que anda mal.-contestaba siempre el castaño.

-¿Enserio? ¿¡Qué!?-Pero ahí quedaba la charla, el Inuzuka nunca respondía… por más que su amigo pataleaba, lloriqueaba y gritaba; Kiba nunca decía que era.

Pero Naruto se cansó, el era curioso… ¡y a la mierda con que la curiosidad mató al gato! El tenía que saber y punto, así que esperó pacientemente a que el morocho saliera de su trabajo. Cuando por fin lo hizo, lo estampó contra la pared, puso sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Kiba y le preguntó molesto:

-Dime… ¡que anda mal! ¿Piensas que me gusta ver a las chicas llorar? ¿o a caso pensar que te vas a volver un viejo soltero? ¡Dime Kib…!-Estático y sorprendido, esas palabras describían perfectamente a Naruto en ese momento. ¡Kiba lo estaba besando!

Se separó de él, caminó como unos cinco pasos hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y a cabo de unos diez minutos los volvió a abrir. Y ahí estaba, su amigo del alma con una sonrisa más que satisfactoria.

-Ami me gustan los chicos, pero no cualquiera… me gustás Naruto. Eso era lo que andaba mal, me gustás vos y nadie más.- Un tic en el ojo por departe del Uzumaki, contó hasta cien, respiró unas treinta veces y se tiró del pelo unas diez. El era heterosexual en todo sentido… el beso con Sasuke es cosa aparte.

-Ami me gustan las **chicas**, no los chicos.-recalcando "chicas".

Pero parecía que al Inuzuka no me importaba, se acercó y le susurró el oido:

-_Nunca digas "no" si puede ser "si".-_Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio y se sonrojó hasta las narices al ver como Kiba le mordía suavemente la oreja.

No dijo nada. Y disfrutó de aquella noche en el departamento del castaño, por que al final… también le gustaban los chicos.

**TicTack•TicTack•TicTack•TicTack•**

**Mitusko:- **¿Y? ¿Les gustó?  
**Naruto:- **¡Cómo te atrevez a ponerme con el dobe de Kiba, baka!

**Mitsuko:- **_(con una gotita en la cabeza) _¡Este fic lo tenía hace tiempo en mi cabezita! No me iba a dejar dormir en paz _(llora a mares)._

**Kiba:- **_(con una gotita más grande en la cabeza) _B… bueno, espero que Shino no lea esto porque sino te va a mat…

**Shino:- **_(estrangulando a Mitsuko) _¡Kiba es mioooooooooooo~!

**Konata:- **_(salteándose de programa) _¡Kya! Puedo ver a algunos personajes de Naruto.

**Kagami:- **_(con una venita en la cabeza) _Ven acá Konata, que vos sos de Lucky Star.

**Naruto:- **_(mientras toca con un palo a Mitsuko y ve como ella mueve su pie en forma de "tic") _Ya la mató.

**Todos:- **¡Adios!


End file.
